


Action and Reaction

by kylorenhasan8pack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Endearments, Gen, Giving Orders, Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenhasan8pack/pseuds/kylorenhasan8pack
Summary: "If he made a rule, he intended for it to be followed. If he gave an officer an order, he expected it to be carried out. And if he was fucking someone, he wanted to hear them, and he found out rather quickly that listening to Poe Dameron fall apart was delicious." Gingerpilot Drabble





	Action and Reaction

Armitage Hux had been groomed from a young age to be a creature of law and order, action and reaction. If he made a rule, he intended for it to be followed. If he gave an officer an order, he expected it to be carried out. And if he was fucking someone, he wanted to  _hear_  them, and he found out rather quickly that watching,  _listening_  to Poe Dameron fall apart was  _delicious_.

His moans were like music to ears that had been starved of song. Praise and intimacies and elongated groans fell easily from the pilot’s lips at the slightest of the many calculated touches that Hux would fantasize about on slower days or in the darkness of his quarters. Perhaps, that had been the initial draw. His mouthiness in general had been off-putting, but the desire to make different sentiments entirely spill from that insolent mouth had overruled that feeling long ago.

Hux thought of this now, as two fingers sunk deeper into the pilot, palm upturned so that the curve of his digits rubbed against the familiar spot inside of the other man that caused his mouth fall to open with a soft cry.

“ _Hux_.”

“Spread your legs wider for me,” Hux commanded gently, taking his time as he twisted his wrist, eliciting another hiss from Poe.

“That’s it—so good—fuck, that’s so good.”

“Wider, Darling,” he repeated his unheeded request, his lips quirking into a small smirk. Poe hurriedly wrapped an arm around each leg, pulling his spread knees closer to his chest, his head still thrown back into the pillows. “That’s better.”

Pressing his hand against him harder, he began to thrust shallowly now, staying deep, his fingertips brushing Poe’s prostate in repeated, swirling passes. Poe was trembling and he  _lived_  for it. He wanted to watch everything, the quiver in his thighs to the way he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting, until he released it with a sharp gasp.

“Ah, c’mon, Hugs!” The frustrated cry and impatient wriggle of the pilot’s ass was  _almost_ charming. “Please..”

His hand stilled, a curious, questioning eyebrow arched at the man writhing in his bed. So, he didn’t want to play by the rules? Did he not remember who was making them? Reaching for the other man’s cock, he gripped it tightly around the base with two fingers, squeezing until Poe gasped and his eyes opened, a handsome, deep brown, meeting his own steady, amused gaze.

“I believe that I’ve told you not to call me that.” He had to bite his own lip to keep from smiling.

Poe  _did_ smile, lifting his head as he spoke. “What? Hugs?” He grunted when Hux gave him another firm squeeze. “Why not? I think it—it’s kinda cute— _ohh_  fuck, baby–”

His head dropped back to the pillows, sweaty curls slicked to his forehead, when Hux swiftly removed his fingers, only to dip down, replacing the loss with his tongue. The groans from the Commander only got louder.


End file.
